The Sapphire Curse
by hashtag-ultraswag
Summary: What will happen when an idol goes missing and Peter is in charge of finding it? Will one of our beloved white collar members fall victim to it's curse? First fanfic! Might be slow at the start but will get better in future chapters. Reviews will be appreciated. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

The Sappire Curse

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction so I hope you all enjoy! Reviews will be greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not lucky enough to own White Collar :(**

Chapter 1:

It had been 3 days since Peter was recruited by the NYPD to recover a mysterious sapphire idol for a strange fellow by the name of Dr. Galler. The idol was stolen in the middle of the night from the doctor's house with nothing else out of place. The criminal had also left a note with two words written on it: "I'm sorry". After a couple of days of investigation, Peter along with the help of Neal and the rest of the white collar unit where getting close to finding it.

"I've got it!" Cried Neal suddenly jumping up from his desk.

"Got what?" Asked Peter walking towards his visibly excited CI.

"I know where the idol is." Declared Neal proudly. He then flipped on his hat and began walking out of the FBI building. Peter grabbed his arm in attempt to stop him.

"Not so fast! You haven't even told me where the damn thing is!" Said Peter slightly exasperated.

"Come on Peter, we've been working together for 3 years now and you still don't have any faith in me? That hurts." Said Neal with a mock look of sadness.

"Maybe I would if you'd tell me what your up to **before** you go running off" Replied Peter, still waiting for an explanation.

"Just trust me." And with a sly smile he broke away from the agent's grasp an all but ran down the stairs, out the front doors and into the streets of New York. Peter stood frozen for only a moment before he took off after his convict-turned-friend. He found Neal standing just outside the front doors of the FBI.

"What the hell was that!?" Demanded Peter.

"Come on!" Beckoned Neal already taking off again.

"No! Come back!" Peter stated running after Neal. "Take one more step and I'll shoot!" Yelled Peter who didn't even have is gun out. Neal just kept running down the streets of Manhattan.

He ran until he reached a small ally beside the art museum. Neal stood waiting for Peter to catch up to him. When the agent did eventually reach him, he was slightly out of breath and very furious.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT NEAL! YOU ARE SO IRRATIONAL AND RECKLESS! I SHOULD SEND YOU BACK TO PRISON FOR DISOBEYING A DIRECT ORDER FROM AN FBI AGENT!" Peter shouted.

"If your done then you can help me look." Neal, who was completely unfazed by Peter's screaming began to dig through the trash cans that were sitting in close proximity to him.

"What are you doing?" Inquired Peter who's anger was temporarily forgotten.

"Looking for the idol." Stated Neal simply.

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me the an idol made out of solid sapphire was stolen and brought to this ally?" Asked Peter.

"Yes. Now are you going to help me look or not." Said Neal who was still sifting through trash.

"Stop right now Neal! You are going to give me an explanation for all of this right this instant." Said Peter in his stern FBI agent voice. Neal stopped, looked up and sighed.

"I was doing research on the idol this morning to figure out why someone would want to steal it. I found out that the idol was supposedly cursed. After examining the evidence that we had collected more thoroughly it all made sense; Someone broke into Dr. Galler's house, located the idol and stashed it here until they could find a way to get it into the museum." Explained Neal. He then went back to looking for the idol.

"Why would anyone do that?" Asked Peter who was still not convinced.

"To protect the doctor from the idol's curse. The idol is suppose to "reduce the intelligent man's soul to his weakest form."" Said Neal.

"That's ridiculous Neal." said Peter. Only a second after those words had left his mouth, Neal for the second time that day jumped up and said:

"I got it!" And Neal held up the sapphire idol.


	2. Chapter 2

"_I was doing research on the idol this morning to figure out why someone would want to steal it. I found out that the idol was supposedly cursed. After examining the evidence that we had collected more thoroughly it all made sense; Someone broke into Dr. Galler's house, located the idol and stashed it here until they could find a way to get it into the museum." Explained Neal. He then went back to looking for the idol. _

"_Why would anyone do that?" Asked Peter who was still not convinced._

"_To protect the doctor from the idol's curse. The idol is suppose to "reduce the intelligent man's soul to his weakest form."" Said Neal._

"_That's ridiculous Neal." said Peter. Only a second after those words had left his mouth, Neal for the second time that day jumped up and said:_

"_I got it!" And Neal held up the sapphire idol. _

Chapter 2:

Peter was shocked. He had not believed Neal's outrageous story for a moment! But here he was, staring the sapphire idol down.

"But, how! Why! What?" Stuttered Peter. Neal stood in front of him looking proud as a peacock.

"I told you I had it!" Neal exclaimed positively beaming. Peter blinked a few times then snapped out of his daze, realizing that they had found the much sought after idol.

"Drop it in this." Instructed Peter holding out a large evidence bag. Neal did what he was told and the idol was sealed into it's temporary container. "Good job Neal." He said clapping his partner on the back.

"Thanks Peter!" Neal said still smiling.

"What do you say we get this back to its rightful owner?" Said Peter and the two of them began walking back towards the FBI.

They arrived back to find the FBI completely quiet. Every agent was sitting at their desk pretending to work while secretly eyeing the interrogation room.

"Whats going on?" Whispered Peter to a nearby agent.

"A doctor was just arrested for fraud and Hughes is up there questioning him." Replied the agent in an equally hushed tone. Peter looked up to see Hughes sitting with a familiar looking fellow looking pissed off.

"What is the guy's name?" Asked Peter already anticipating the answer.

"He claims that it's Galler. Apparently he has been prescribing bad medication to people for quite some time now." Answered the agent.

Neal who had been quite up to this point and still wore a smile spoke up. "Hey Peter, does this mean that we get to keep the idol?"

Peter shot Neal a glare but said nothing. He began walking up to the interrogation room to see if he could get information from this guy. Neal followed.

When they got into the room Hughes had already given Jones the instruction to cuff the fake doctor.

"So this mean hes guilty?" Asked Peter.

"Sure does. I could tell from the moment he began talking. He is not near smart enough to be a doctor." Said Hughes.

"Well what do we do with this?" Asked Peter holding up the clear bag that still contained the idol.

"We will put it in evidence." Replied Hughes in a dismissive tone, taking the bag from Peter.

Peter thought that it would be a good time to leave Hughes alone so he turned to exit and beckoned for Neal to follow.

Peter entered his office and turned to Neal. "I can't believe we spent time trying to make up for a committed crime when the guy was a criminal himself!" Peter was frustrated. He hated the fact that they had helped a man who was hurting people.

Neal who hadn't said much and was looking slightly pale just nodded his head.

"Are you alright?" Asked Peter.

"Ya." Replied Neal who was starting to sway slightly. Peter put a hand on his shoulder to both comfort and steady him.

"You don't look very well." Said Peter starting to worry.

"Well I suppose I am a bit queasy and the room is spinning a little. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Said Neal turning to go.

"Nice try Caffrey. Your going home. It's Friday and you did good work today. You could use a long weekend.

"I'm fine." Said Neal who's eyes where drooping slightly.

"C'mon Neal I'll drive you." Peter started leading Neal out when he was ambushed by Diana.

"Boss, Hughes is looking for you. It sounded important." She informed Peter.

Peter sighed and looked regretfully at Neal.

"Alright I'm coming. Could you please make sure Caffrey gets home safely?" Asked Peter.

"Sure thing Boss." Said Diana steering Neal out of the building.

The rest of the day was uneventful for Agent Peter Burke. It turned out that Hughes wanted Peter to help sign some paperwork. Diana came back to the office and reported that she had taken Neal to June's.

At 5pm Peter sat in his car outside of the FBI. He decided that he'd better call Neal to see how he was doing. Peter dialed the number and waited for Neal to pick up but he never did.

_Odd_ thought Peter. He decided to go over to Neal's house to check up on him because although he would never admit it, he was worried about his CI.

When Peter reached June's house he was greeted by a friendly maid. He made his way up the stairs to Neal's apartment a knocked on the door.

When no sound came from the inside he knocked again but this time he called in to Neal. "Open the door Neal." Nothing. "It's me Peter." Nothing. "If you don't open the door on the count of three then I'm breaking it down!" He waited for a moment but got no reply so he began counting. "ONE...TWO...THREE!" He waited another minute but still heard nothing so he did as promised a kicked in the door.

Neal's apartment was empty. He called for Neal but still got no reply. That's when he noticed it. Neal's anklet was left deserted on his unmade bed.

"Damn it Caffrey!" Peter cursed out loud. Just then his phone rang. He looked down and noticed it was El.

Peter took a deep breath to calm his anger at Neal then answered his cell phone.

"Hi Hon!" He said sweetly.

"Hi. Um you have to come home. Like now!" Said El. She sounded a little off.

"Are you alright El!?" Asked Peter worried.

"Honey I'm fine but you need to come home right now!" She said sounding very shaken up.

"Alright I'm on my way! Hold tight. Love you." Peter replied and he rushed out the door.

He drove home as fast as he could breaking the speed limit slightly. He got to his house and ran up the stairs and through the front door.

"El! Hon I'm home!" He called.

"I'm in the dining room!" She called back.

Peter walked into the dining room and saw something that surprised him a great deal. Sitting across from his wife sat a little 5 year old boy with dark curly hair, blue eyes and a tear stained face.

"Peter, this is Neal." El said.

**A/N: That's right! Kid!Fic! Let me know what you think. I will try to update every day but I make no promises. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

"_El! Hon I'm home!" He called._

"_I'm in the dining room!" She called back._

_Peter walked into the dining room and saw something that surprised him a great deal. Sitting across from his wife sat a little 5 year old boy with dark curly hair, blue eyes and a tear stained face._

"_Peter, this is Neal." El said._

Chapter 3:

Peter didn't know what to say to the little boy wearing a miniature size version of his old CI's suit. Part of him was happy that Neal hadn't run. Another part of him was confused about how this had happened in the first place. And an even other part was scared to death about what this would mean for his best friend.

"Neal sweetie, could you tell Peter what you told me?" Asked El in a soothing and motherly tone. The tiny boy shook his head and looked down trying to hide his face from view.

"Please?" She tried, this time giving Peter a look and nodding in Neal's direction. Again the Neal shook his small head and kept his face from view.

Peter who knew what El's look meant tried to get Neal to talk. "Hey um, do you think that you could look at me for a minute?" He asked awkwardly.

Neal didn't shake his head but instead sat frozen for a moment. He then slowly lifted his head to look at Peter. He had small tears falling from his crystal blue eyes. "I scawrd Petew." He said quietly.

Peter almost ran over and scooped the little boy up to comfort him but decided that it would make them both uncomfortable. He settled for moving closer and bending down so that he was eye level with this new version of Neal.

"I'm sure you are." Said Peter sympathetically. "I know that this it hard and scary for you but could you please tell me what happened?"

Neal shocked Peter by jumping down from his chair, running up to Peter and wrapping his small arms around Peter's neck. Peter had no clue what to do as old Neal hid his emotions and Peter had never had any experience with kids. He gave Elizabeth a helpless look.

_Hold him!_ She mouthed like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Peter awkwardly wrapped his arms around Neal and the child began to sob.

Instinct seemed to kick in as Peter pulled Neal into his lap and started rubbing comforting circles on his back and whispering soft encouragements like "It's alright." and "I've got you."

It took a little while but Neal finally did manage to calm down. Peter placed him on the couch in the living room then sat in a chair across from him. He looked at Neal expectantly. Neal took one last shaky breath and began his story.

"When Diana bwoght me home I felt yucky. My tummy was sad and my head fewt funny." Said Neal pointing to each body part in turn. Peter had to stop himself from smiling at Neal's adorable way of describing how he felt. Peter nodded signaling for Neal to continue.

"I awso fewt sleepy. So I went to have a nap. While I was laying down I stawted to feel hot, like my tub water was tuwned up all the way." He recounted gesturing with his hands to show how big all the way was. "I was a little newvous and I awmost called you but I didn't think it was important enough. When I went to get outta bed I fell because my bed was suddenly as tall as the CN tower!" Neal exclaimed way over-exaggerating. "Then I looked in the miwow and saw that I was small and I got real scawed. So I sneaked on a bus and came here." Neal finished his story.

"Wow Neal.. I... um" Peter struggled to find the appropriate response to his miniature CI's story. Peter turned to look at El for some help but she just shrugged her shoulders. When Peter turned back to look at Neal he saw that his eyes were drooping and he was having trouble staying awake.

"I think it's time for bed." Said El.

"But I'm not sleeply." Replied Neal halfheartedly in between yawns.

"Not you best con Caffrey half-size." Chuckled Peter.

Elizabeth walked over and scooped up the small child. Neal was going to protest saying that he could walk, but he really was tiered. El carried Neal up to the guest bedroom where she gave him one of Peter's old T-shirts to sleep in. She had to chuckle at seeing cute 5-year-old Neal in a shirt that was about 50 sizes too big for him. She then picked Neal up again and carried him to the guest room.

As soon as Neal's head hit the pillow he was out. Elizabeth just couldn't resist giving Neal a little peck on the forehead.

Meanwhile on the main floor, Peter was sitting on the couch trying to figure out how this all happened. _How do these things even happen. _He thought. _Could it have been something he ate? _He thought back on all of the things that he'd seen his CI eat that day but he couldn't recall him eating anything other than the the things he usually ate. _Maybe it was something he touched._ Peter spent a couple of minutes retracing his and Neal's steps to figure out everything that Neal alone had touched. Suddenly it dawned on him. The idol! _That __**has**_ to be it! He thought. _Now I know the problem... How do I fix it?_

His thoughts were interrupted by Elizabeth coming down the stairs.

"Is he sleeping?" Inquired Peter.

"Ya. He is so cute when he sleeps!" El said with a smile.

Peter too smiled. "So this means your alright with him staying with us until we find a way to reverse this?"

"Of course I am hon! I wouldn't have it any other way." She exclaimed sitting down on the couch beside Peter.

Peter leaned over and kissed El. "Your the best hon"

Elizabeth and Peter watched TV and discussed their situation for a couple of hours more before deciding to turn it for the night. After all of their excitement that day, it didn't take long before they were fast asleep. Their slumber however was soon interrupted by a big crash and a scream coming from the guest room across the hall.

Peter and Elizabeth woke with a start and promptly jumped out of bed and ran across the room. When they turned on the light they both breathed out a sigh of relief. Neal had fallen out of the big queen sized bed and was sprawled out on the floor.

"Are you ok sweetie?" Asked Elizabeth.

Neal looked up and Peter and Elizabeth's hearts ached when they saw that he had tears in his eyes.

"I ok." He said softly trying not to let the tears fall.

"Come here baby." Said Elizabeth crouching down an opening up her arms for the young boy.

Neal began to cry sofly into Elizabeth's shirt.

"It's ok Neal. We're here now." She said sofly.

"Ya buddy. Everything is ok." Said Peter who had started rubbing Neal's back.

They stayed like this for a while until Elizabeth suggested they all crawl into the bed. Neal who had stopped crying agreed. So they all got comfortable and soon enough they all fell back to sleep. Little did they know that this was just the beginning of things to come.

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! I very much appreciate it! I hope this chapter was satisfying! **

**Well, bye for now! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

_Neal began to cry softly into Elizabeth's shirt._

"_It's ok Neal. We're here now." She said softly._

"_Ya buddy. Everything is ok." Said Peter who had started rubbing Neal's back._

_They stayed like this for a while until Elizabeth suggested they all crawl into the bed. Neal who had stopped crying agreed. So they all got comfortable and soon enough they all fell back to sleep. Little did they know that this was just the beginning of things to come._

Chapter 4:

Peter and Elizabeth woke before Neal the next morning. They decided that it would be better if they were out of the room when Neal woke up, so they crept out of the room and went downstairs to make coffee.

Neal woke up an hour or so later. He sat up in bed and was immediately confused. _Where am I?_ He thought. He put his hands out in front of him and almost screamed. _Why are my hands so small! _Suddenly Neal remembered everything from the previous day (and night which he was slightly embarrassed about). He sighed and carefully got out of bed.

Ten minutes later the Burkes heard the sound of small 5-year-old feet bounding down the stairs. In no time flat the little con man was standing in front of them all dressed in the suit he was wearing when he turned.

"Good morning Neal!" Said Elizabeth, greeting Neal with a smile.

"Good morning Elizabef!" Neal replied.

"Would you like something to eat? I could make anything you want." She offered.

"I wouldn't want to trouble you, I can make breakfast myself." Replied Neal with his (slightly smaller) million dollar smile.

Elizabeth was surprised for a moment at hearing the big words and elegant phrasing from the child's mouth. She then remembered that it was still Neal just, younger.

"It's really no trouble at all Neal. And besides, you can't reach the counters." Said El getting up to go fix the child something to eat.

Neal frowned, but then decided that it would be better to just go and sit down at the table. He had a better grasp on his emotions, articulation and most importantly his coordination then yesterday so the high chairs in the dining room posed no problem for this cute criminal.

"Can I have some coffee Petew?" Asked Neal.

"Sorry Caffrey, kids don't drink coffee." Peter replied with a sly grin.

"But Petew I **need** coffee!" Whined Neal.

"You can have coffee just as soon as we figure out how to turn you back to normal." Said Peter.

Neal hopped down from his chair and walked to Peter's side. Placing a small hand on his leg he protested more.

"I am normal! I'm still the same person I was yesterday!"

"Go sit down Neal." Peter said amused.

Neal hung his head and took his place at the table. Peter looked at his watch and grabbed his suit jacket off of the back of the dinning room chair. He then walked over to El and gave her a kiss.

"Bye hon!" He said. He turned and walked past Neal, ruffling his hair on the way by.

He had to chuckle when he heard the little felon say : "C'mon! I just brushed that!"

Peter walked out to the driveway and went to get out his keys. To his surprise he found his pocket empty. He checked the other one. Nothing. Then it dawned on him.

"CAFFREY!" He yelled and ran back inside the house.

He came through the front and Found Neal with a smug grin on his face, holding up the keys.

"I told you I was normal. YOU on the other hand, just got pick-pocketed by a 5-year-old!"

Peter snatched the keys away from his pint-sized CI grumbled under his breath the whole way out to the car.

He got to the FBI and spent most of the morning researching the damn idol. He had little success. By lunchtime he decided that he needed help, so he very reluctantly called his secret weapon.

"Hi Mozzie it's Peter" He said into the phone.

"Suit! I admit to nothing and neither does Neal or June or anyone else I've ever met!" Replied Mozzie being his usual paranoid self.

"Relax! Your not in trouble...This time... But I do need your help." Said Peter.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure my answer is no." Replied Mozzie.

"It's Neal. I need you to meet me at my house in a few hours." Said Peter.

There was a couple of minutes of silence on the other line but finally Peter heard what he was hoping for.

"Fine suit but not for you, for Neal." Then he hung up.

Peter went back to the FBI and finished his day off going to meetings and lying about where Neal was.

At 5:00 Peter was in his car driving home. When he arrived at his house he found Neal painting a perfect replica of "The Scream" by: Edvard Munch and Elizabeth ironing Neal's little Italian suit.

"Hi guys, I'm home!" Called Peter upon entering the calm household.

Satchmo immediately came running towards Peter. Elizabeth looked up and smiled at him but stayed put and worked on her task at hand. Neal on the other hand walked over to Peter to give him a proper greeting.

"Hi Petew! How was your day?" The little boy inquired.

"It was good, boring, but good." Peter replied.

"So what's wrong with me? Sick? Injured?" Neal asked.

"I told everyone you had a nasty stomach bug. That way there, nobody will want to come and check on you." Said Peter with a smile.

Neal nodded and went back into the dining room to finish his forgery.

Peter chuckled at Neal's now shortened attention span then went upstairs to change. Put on a pair of jeans and was reaching for a shirt when he heard a knock at the door. Knowing who it was, Peter quickly put on his shirt and ran downstairs to answer the door.

"Neal please stay out of sight for a couple minutes." Peter called out across the room.

Neal nodded his head and walked into the kitchen to begin eavesdropping on whoever was about to come into the house.

Peter opened the door to reveal the short, bald, speckled man he'd been waiting for.

"Hi Mozzie. Come on in." He said, holding the door open and stepping to the side.

Mozzie looked reluctant but did as he was told.

"Hi Moz! I wasn't expecting you." Said Elizabeth happily.

"I wasn't expecting me to come either Mrs. Suit." Said the alleged criminal looking at Peter.

"Ya, about that. I really need your help." Said Peter, shutting the door.

"You were vague on the phone but I need a substantial explanation or I will be forced to leave." Mozzie declared.

"Alright Moz, calm down. Neal is here. He's a little different but I need you not to freak out. Okay?" Peter said.

Ok suit. Whatever you say." Said Mozie slightly sarcastic. He was beginning to worry about Neal.

Peter lead Mozzie into the kitchen where he figured Neal would be hiding.

"Hey Moz!" Neal said with a grin.

Mozzie was in complete shock. He didn't know what to say, think or do.

"Neal?" He asked.

"Yup!" Replied Neal.

Then Mozzie did something Peter hadn't expected him to do. He walked out the back door.

**A/N: I have been getting lots of great reviews and suggestions and I couldn't be happier! Thank you all so much! I hope this chapter was fun to read because it sure was fun to write! :) **


End file.
